Azaad
Azaad is a young male cheetah and Fuli's mate. He made his debut appearance in Season 3, The Race to Tuliza. He lives inside his very own, big territory called Azaad's Canyon, which is far away from the Pride Lands. Appearance Azaad's upper body is well built. His fur is yellow, somewhat darker than that of Fuli's. His muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a slighter darker shade of cream, which is also present around his green eyes. The top of his ears are black, and inside are light grey with hazel brown lining the sides. His pointed nose contains two shades of brown, again darker than that of Fuli's, and also larger. At the bottom of his muzzle are two black markings. The markings on his body are dark spots of various sizes and shapes. Lastly, he has a pointed muzzle, with a tuft of fur sticking out from beneath. His tail is striped with yellow and black, with a rounded black tip. Personality Azaad is shown to be a prideful, self-esteemed cheetah, who never minded much before about having friends, that is until the very lucky day, when he first met Fuli. After meeting Fuli, Azaad is open to new ideas that he finds suitable for himself and his friends. History The Race to Tuliza While looking for Tuliza, Fuli encounters Azaad, who is confused as to why Fuli has friends, since cheetahs, in general, are ordinarily solitary kind of animals. Since she is in his territory and shows the fire of a cheetah in her heart, he challenges Fuli to a race, promising to help her locate the Tuliza, if she should win. During the race, Fuli trips and falls at the very end, causing her to lose the race. She challenges Azaad to a rematch, since he knows the route better than she does. He accepts, and the rematch begins. Fuli overtakes Azaad to the point, where he is unable to catch up to her, unless he uses a shortcut. He quickly thinks about it and then decides to make the decision of using the faster route to be faster than Fuli. As he does so, he fails to grab the platform after leaping, and starts to lose his grip. To his surprise, Fuli forfeits the match and returns to help him, and explains that it's what friends do. Azaad is shocked to hear that Fuli already considers him a friend, and agrees to deliver the Tuliza to her friends with her. They return to Flamingo Beach each with a branch of Tuliza flowers just in time to avoid Kion attacking the Flamingos. As the Lion Guard (and Makini) continue their journey, Azaad bids Fuli farewell, and tells her of his hopes that they will meet again in the future. He speeds away, leaving Fuli to gaze towards her new friend. Journey to the Pride Lands Azaad leads Janja and Jasiri to the Tree of Life,then Rani reveals that Azaad has been to the Tree of Life before. Return to the Pride Lands Azaad shows The Lion Guard the fastest way to the Pride Lands. Trivia *"Mibinamet" and "Azaad" mean "See you (later)" in Persian. *"Azaad" means "Free" or "Liberated" in Arabic. *Azaad frequently refers to himself in the third-person. *Fans knew about Azaad over a year in advance, due to the voice actor, Behzad Dabu, placing the information on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/behzaddabu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals